Kiseki Killing Spree
by Shiro Zaffiro di Lussuria
Summary: The Kiseki no Sedai and their other acquaintances were staying at Momoi's house because Aomine had invited them. While Momoi was out, they decided to make themselves feel at home and just have fun. However, everything goes wrong once they discover that there's a killer among them.


"**Kiseki Killing Spree"**

* * *

><p>The Kiseki no Sedai and their other acquaintances were staying at Momoi's house because Aomine had invited them. While Momoi was out, they decided to make themselves feel at home and just have fun. However, everything goes wrong once they discover that there's a killer among them.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One: It's been a while<strong>

_[October 25; 7:30 A.M.]_

Aomine Daiki grunts as he hears his cellphone ring repeatedly. Without opening his eyes, he aimlessly feels his nightstand for his phone. Finally grasping it in his hands, he flips it open and answers the call.

"Hnn?"

"Ah, Dai-chan! Did I wake you up?" the voice from the other end chirped happily.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me this early, Satsuki." The tanned teen grunts, his eyes still closed.

"Ahh~ I do, I do! You see, I have to be out for at most three days and my parents are out of town, so…I need somebody to watch the house~"

At her statement, Aomine's eyes shot open and he suddenly sits up. He groans afterwards, making him regret his actions.

"What?! Satsuki-!"

"Please, Dai-chan~~ I have to go grocery shopping today with Riko-san for Halloween, you know~! And I'm going to have a sleepover at her house so we can plan out what we're going to cook for Halloween~~" Momoi pleads.

Aomine could almost picture her pouting on the other side of the line. He also felt slightly terrified at the thought of Momoi and Riko going grocery shopping together for Halloween. He knows that the pink-haired girl's cooking skills were inhuman, and from what he had heard from Kuroko and Kagami, it seems that the Seirin coach was also the same.

With a frustrated sigh, Aomine gives in to his childhood friend's request. "Ah, whatever. Fine, fine! You…won't mind if I called those idiots over, right? It's going to be boring without anyone to annoy."

"Haha, sure, Dai-chan~ Just don't make a mess, okay~?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go now, Satsuki. You're starting to sound like my mother."

"Okay, okay~ I'll see you later, Dai-chan~!"

And with that, the line goes dead. Sighing once again, Aomine decides to send a text to someone he knows, informing them of what he was planning.

**Aomine:** _Oi, Kise! I don't have everyone's number, so you better tell those idiots that we're going to be at Satsuki's house for three days._

Within a few seconds, the blue-haired boy receives a reply from the aforementioned blonde.

**Kise:** _Eeeeeh? Aominecchi…are you saying that…we're going to hang out at Momocchi's house~~? :D_

**Aomine:** _Shut up! I just don't want to get bored while watching Satsuki's house. Don't read too much into it, Kise!_

**Kise:** _Sure, sure, Aominecchi~~ Hold on, I'll text everyone~ ^w^_

Aomine flips his phone close and decides to take a bath. He walks into the bathroom and takes off his clothes and dumps them in the hamper before going inside the shower.

After a nice, refreshing bath, Aomine decides to get dressed and at least eat something before he goes to Momoi's house. He tried to cook an omelet, but he ended up slightly burning it. He decided to eat it anyway.

His phone suddenly buzzes a few times, almost making him choke on his orange juice.

"Geh!"

He wipes his mouth before checking his phone.

**Kise:** _I gave your number to everyone, so they'll text you instead~_

Aomine just glares at Kise's text before opening the others texts.

**Unknown:** _Oi, Ahomine! Just you wait until I get there! We'll play some one-on-one! – Kagami_

"'Bakagami' is more like it…" he mumbles to himself.

**Tetsu:** _I'll be there, Aomine-kun. You won't mind if I brought Nigou, right?_

**Unknown:** _Ah? Minechin, this is your number right? I'll bring Murochin along ok? – Murasakibara_

**Unknown:** _Of course, Daiki. I wasn't going to anything today or tomorrow anyway, so I am going to be there. I will be bringing Reo and Chihiro along, if you don't mind. – Akashi_

**Unknown:** _Hey there~! You're Aomine, right~ This is Takao, Shin-chan's best friend~ We're going to be there~ Oh, and this is Shin-chan's cell, don't tell him~_

"…Ahh, so they're all going…"

**Unknown: **_Hey, Daiki~ I heard that you're having sort of a little get together at Momoi's~ Mind if I join~?_

"Who the fuck is this?! No, wait…" Aomine exclaims as soon as he finishes reading the text. But before he could even reply to it, another one appears.

**Unknown:** _Heard that that punk's going to be there at Momoi's. I'll be there. Don't defy your senpai._

"…Seriously? Who…How…"

Aomine rubs his temples in frustration, sighing tiredly. He looks at the text again.

"….I did say everyone, but Kise also texted them….Haa…."

After finishing his so-called breakfast and drink, he washes the plates and utensils he used and packs a few clothes he would need during the stay at Momoi's house before leaving.

* * *

><p><span><em>[Momoi Satsuki's house; 9:00 A.M.]<em>

"Aah, Aominecchi, you're finally here~!" Kise exclaims happily as soon as Aomine had arrived in front of Momoi's house. He also noticed that almost all of them were there, save for Akashi, Murasakibara, and their companions..

"…You guys didn't go in yet?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at them.

Midorima scowls. "Are you an idiot, Aomine? How are we supposed to get in if we don't have a key?"

"Ah. Right."

He flips open his phone and was about to call the pink-haired female about where she had put the front door key, but she had beat him to it and sent him a text.

**Satsuki:** _Aah, Dai-chan~! I forgot to tell you, the key's under the carpet~ That's all, see ya later~ ^_^_

Aomine closes his phone and walks over to where Kagami was standing. They were staring at each other for a while before Kagami broke the silence.

"What?"

"Move out of the way, Bakagami, I have to get the key so we can get in. It's freezing out here." Grumbles Aomine, his dark blue eyes narrowing.

At this, the tall redhead frowns, insulted by the nickname. "Oi, Aomine, what did you just call me?!"

"Heh. It fits you."

"You dumbass-!"

"….Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun. Please don't have a lover's spat out here. It's embarrassing, and it's very cold. Look, Nigou is shivering."

The two power forwards abruptly stopped arguing and turn their heads to see Kuroko behind them, holding Nigou close to his chest.

"Please open the door, Aomine-kun." The baby blue-haired boy says.

"Jesus, Tetsu, don't scare me." Aomine grunts as he bends down to lift the carpet and take the key.

Kagami instinctively steps back. "I haven't experienced that in a while, Kuroko! Don't give me a heart attack!"

There was soft snickering in the background, presumably from Kise and Takao. Midorima was looking to the side, but he was obviously amused by their reactions.

* * *

><p>"…It's really neat." Comments Kise as soon as they step inside the Momoi residence. "And really spacious. We could all fit in here~"<p>

"So…there are two guest rooms, with two bunk beds each. And then there's the living room with the sofa." Kagami says as he looks around the house. "I think we can make do."

"I call dibs on the guest room~! Also, Kurokocchi will stay with me~!" the blonde model cries cheerfully, latching onto the Seirin player's arm.

"Kise, there should be at least four people in each guest room, seeing as there are two bunk beds. And knowing you, you can't be in one because you'll roll over and then fall. Then you'll cry and wake everybody up." Midorima points out, an irk mark appearing on his forehead.

Takao grins and pats the green-haired male on the shoulder. "Calm down, Shin-chan~ We all know you also want to stay in the guest room~"

"I do not. Don't go spouting stuff, Takao."

"Maybe we should wait for Akashi-kun and the others to arrive before deciding where we get to sleep. It will be unfair to them if we make a decision without consulting them." Kuroko says, stroking Nigou's fur.

At Kuroko's suggestion, everyone falls silent and agrees with him. They all put their bags in one place before settling down in the living room.

Kise starts going through the DVD stack before pulling out a case and showing it to the others.

"We should watch while waiting for Akashicchi and the others~ We've got nothing else to do anyway."

The black-haired point guard walks over to Kise and inspects the DVD cover. "…_'The Nightmare House'_. Ooh, sounds cool~! Let's watch it~!"

"What's it about?"

They all turn their heads and see Kagami bringing a bowl full of popcorn, another full of nachos, and a small bowl for the dip. Of course, he was carrying all this on a tray.

The redhead sets down the tray and pushes the center table to the side so that they will be able to sit on the carpeted floor.

"…Wow. Did you make this, Kagami?" Takao cries, bounding over to the table. He snatches a nacho and dips it. "Oooh, spicy~ I like it~"

"Uh, nope. I found them in the cupboard and decided to prepare them. So, what's the movie about?" Kagami asks as he sits down next to Takao.

Kise flips over the DVD case and reads the summary. "_'A group of seven friends decide to go to an abandoned mansion in the woods for their Test of Courage. They encounter a boy named Fushimi in the mansion, who claims to be lost. After letting him join their group, they explore the house, and find out that it was a terrifying place.'_ Heh~ This plot's been used lots of times already~"

"Let's watch it anyway, Kise. I'm bored." Grunts Aomine as he sits down on the couch next to Kuroko and Midorima.

Kise just nods and opens the TV and DVD player. He inserts the disk and then sits next to Kagami on the floor.

The movie starts to play, showing the actors and the producers before showing the movie title. Then the next scene shows a silhouette of a boy standing over a pile of corpses. Then the camera angle changes, showing the boy smiling evilly.

"_I'm hungry." He says._

_The scene changes again, and shows a pretty raven-haired girl with her best friend. They seemed to be searching for something on the internet._

"_Ahh, Mizuki, what about that?" the black-haired girl points to a picture of a mansion on the screen._

"So that's the house eh…" Kise comments.

"Be quiet, Kise." Midorima chides, his emerald eyes never leaving the screen.

Kise complies and tries to focus on the movie.

* * *

><p>Keyword there being <em>'tries'<em>.

All of them were so into the movie and started to forget that they were waiting for someone else to show up. Kise kept on screaming, and consequently, Takao laughs at him. Aomine and Kagami kept on having a debate about whether or not this or that character was the killer. The emerald-eyed boy and Kuroko remained silent; although it was pretty obvious they seemed to be shaken up.

"Oh my God! Did you guys see that?!" Kise yells fearfully, pointing to the TV screen.

"Yes, we di- Holy shit, what's that?!" Aomine exclaims, blue eyes widening upon seeing the screen.

"What is i- _OH MY GOD! AOMINECCHI!_" Kise shrieks as soon as he sees some sort of scary, disfigured monster on the TV screen.

Takao tries to stop his laughter but fails miserably. "Bahahaha! Did you see your faces?! Hahaha!"

"Takao…stop laughing. It's not funny." Midorima scowls.

"Aww, is Shin-chan scared~? Don't worry, I'm here, Shin-chan~" the raven says teasingly.

"S-Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Mizuki and Niko were walking together in silence around the dark mansion. The boy was holding a bat and was walking cautiously. The girl was behind him, following silently and cautiously. The whole mansion was eerily silent after the previous racket. It was only the two of them left, and they had to stick together.<em>

_The duo kept on walking and walking in silence…_

"**What're you guys watching?"**

Kise screamed bloody murder, Aomine and Kagami's hairs stood up on their ends, Kuroko and Midorima froze, and Takao was…

Well, Takao started laughing hysterically when he saw their reactions.

"Ahahaha, oh shit! Ryouta!" another voice says, trying to stifle his laughter.

They all turned and see who had arrived. Murasakibara, Akashi, Himuro, Reo and Chihiro were standing in the doorway, wearing different kinds of amused expressions on their faces. However, even though they were expecting them, there were three other people who they weren't expecting.

There were three raven-haired males standing by the side, and the one with the cornrows was unable to control his laughter. The one with chin-length hair was snickering, and the other was smirking.

When the laughing raven had managed to stop laughing, he straightens up and waves casually at the group watching the horror movie, smirking.

"Yo."

Kise abruptly stands up, his golden eyes widening. "What are you doing here…?"

He only smirked in return.

"…_Haizaki…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<br>**

So...I decided to write this story after seeing a picture that concerned Zodiac signs in a horror movie. I thought it would be nice to do that using KnB characters. So there you have it.  
>"Kiseki Killing Spree", though you may have noticed it already, it is a shounen-aiBL story. Not really full-blown BL, but only slight BL to the point where the characters are intimate with each other.

That's it, I guess. I hope you guys like it~

_-Shiro_


End file.
